


Imagine Marvel Universe

by Sydders09



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: A collection of imagines from the Marvel Universe (movieverse to be exact).





	1. I Don't Need a Date – Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia and Remy are friends, good friends to be exact. What he doesn't realize is her dreams took their friendship to another level, that is until he sees what her powers do while she sleeps.

The X-Men came back from their mission a few days after Xavier sent them on it. It was rough, putting everyone's abilities to the test.

One of the newer team members, Natalia Bennet, was the team's biggest asset for staying hidden. She had the power to control electricity. She couldn't create lightning like Storm, but she could alter pre-existing electrical objects. She quickly earned her nickname Nox because of her useful ability to defuse lights. Several of the students at the school were into Harry Potter and thought it was an appropriate name for her. She didn't care either way. As long as she did well, she was happy.

With her talent, Ororo and Logan used her as often as possible to make missions stealthier. And because of that, her energy was often zapped faster than anyone else's. It was one of the many things Xavier was still helping her with. No matter how much training she had, a few days in the field caused her to collapse on the floor as soon as she shut her bedroom door. Luckily, no one would bother her.

Natalia was friends with almost everyone at Xavier's school. There were few people she didn't get along with. but she still tried her best to be pleasant. It was one of those traits she prided herself on.

Out of all her friends, Remy LeBeau was her best friend. From day one she was intrigued by his power and she had an obsession watching him mindlessly play with a deck of cards. He always teased her about it when he caught her staring.

As she got to know him, she learned that he was a sweet guy under all the arrogance he exuded. He was kind to everyone even when people weren't watching him, making Natalia grin each time. He was a big flirt, too, consistently making remarks about her X-Men suit or sending her a casual wink as he walked by.

Natalia enjoyed it. There was something about the attention she relished in. It was why she exhausted herself on the missions she qualified for. She loved hearing Xavier praise her, or Logan patting her back and saying, "You did good, kid." She craved attention. It was one of those traits she hated about herself because she knew she was important without compliments, but she still wanted it. Natalia did her best to avoid the negative attention though, not wanting to end up dead like her mother.

On her floor, Natalia curled up in a ball, her long blonde hair cradling her in its tresses. Her body regained strength in her unconscious stupor, her brain taking her into her usual dreams until she was fully rested. Her dreams were predictably about Remy. Natalia didn't really dream about anyone else. It wasn't a problem for her. The only issue she had was the nature of her dreams.

They always started off sweet and happy. If she woke up just after the sweet moments, she always grinned brighter when she saw Remy. If she didn't get a chance to wake up, her dreams would spiral down a less appropriate path where she would be in the warm embrace of her friend. Sometimes they were dressed, most of the time they weren't. The first time she had a dirty dream about Remy, Natalia could speak to him for several days.

Over time, Natalia got used to her dreams and expected at least one every other night. Her friendship with Remy went back to normal and he was unaware of her dreams. She wanted to keep it that way.

What Natalia didn't know about was her sleep talking and the subtle use of her powers while she dreamed. As her emotions shifted, the lights would react. If her feelings were especially strong, she'd affect the lights in the hall or even in other rooms nearby. All the while, she muttered phrases from her dreams – if there was room to talk – or Remy's name.

As her dream started shifting to the sensual side of the spectrum, the very man in her dream noticed the lights near her room pulsate. If Remy hadn't been paying attention, he never would have noticed. Naturally, he went over to check on Natalia.

When she didn't respond to his knock, he opened the door to peek in. She was sprawled out on the floor, limbs occasionally twitching and soft noises came from her mouth.

Remy smiled and fully entered her room to get her off of the floor. He brushed some hair away from her face before cradling her in his arms and placing her on her bed. He snickered seeing Natalia still dressed in her suit. He'd tease her about it later.

A couple of students walked by with loud voices, causing Natalia to shift and let out a sigh.

"That was close," she muttered.

A grin found its place on Remy's lips. "They're just students," he said to her. The last time he talked with a sleep talker, it was the funniest conversation. He expected no less from Natalia.

"They'll tell someone."

"Tell them what?" Remy sat down on the edge of Natalia's bed.

"You know what..."

"Tell me anyway."

She uttered his name and he blinked. Did she know he was talking to her?

"Nat," he whispered, leaning close. "Are ya awake?"

What she said was unintelligible.

Remy ran his hand through his hair as he sat up straight. She seemed asleep to him.

"What're ya afraid of them tellin' someone 'bout, Nat?"

"Us."

"Are we doin' somethin' we shouldn't?"

"It's a secret, Remy," she said. "Our secret." A few subtle groans followed as she turned to lie on her stomach.

The lights flickered, bringing his attention away from Natalia. They soon went back to their gentle pulsating as she stilled, releasing her breath.

Remy smirked. "Are ya dreamin' 'bout me, Natalia?"

"Mmm... Always."

Something about Natalia dreaming about him made Remy pleased, amused, and nervous. He was itching to know what was going on in her head.

Natalia's hips shifted. "Remy..."

An eyebrow raised. Her tone was enough to make Remy flush and carefully step away from her sleeping form. He wasn't bothered by the possibility of her dream, but he felt like he was prying into a very private part of her mind. He couldn't bring himself to leave, though. Not when her lights started acting up again.

He opened her door to see if the hall lights were doing the same. It made him uncomfortable to see so many students peeking out of their rooms. Remy put a finger to his lips when several sets of eyes landed on Natalia's door. He mouthed that she was sleeping, which seemed to be enough to relax the onlooker.

Remy cringed as his friend let out a less than appropriate sound right as he shut the door. He prayed none of the students heard it. If she was this active in her sleep, then why didn't someone notice sooner?

 _I've done my best to subdue the effects of her dreams,_ The Professor's voice entered Remy's mind. _Natalia would cost us quite a bit of money to replace lightbulbs had I not interfered. I would wake her soon, Mr. LeBeau. I can only keep her at bay for so long._

Remy gazed at Natalia, her arms stretching out as she flipped over again. "Nat, ya gotta wake up."

She groaned. "No, don't... don't stop."

Remy placed his hand on her shoulder to shake her and her lights instantly surged, making him take it back.

"Natalia, wake up." His voice was stern. "Your powers are actin' up."

But... Remy, please." Her body settled.

"I'm sure whatever dream me is doin' in there is great, but ya need to get up. You're gonna start bustin' lights if ya don't."

Her eyes opened for a second before closing. The lights in the room slowly settled back to their usual state.

"Wake up." Remy stared down at her as Natalia ripped her mind out of her dreams, her eyes focusing on him. "Evenin', Nat. Sleep well?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for your powers to work again."

"How do you know?"

Remy chuckled. "The lights were reactin' to ya. Some students were a little nervous."

Pink dusted her cheeks. "I was using my powers in my sleep? How long have I been doing that?"

"You might wanna ask the Professor 'bout that. He's been containin' your powers to keep lightbulbs intact."

Natalia fell back onto her bed, covering her face with her pillow and screaming into it something that sounded like, "Fuck me."

"If I had to guess, dream me already did that." Remy smirked and played with a thread on his pants.

She froze. Ever so slowly, Natalia peeked over her pillow to look at a smug Remy. "What?"

"Did ya know ya talk in your sleep?"

"I don't do that."

"Okay, then why did we have a conversation when you were sleepin'?"

"I didn't talk to you."

"Ya did. Answered a few questions, too." Remy sat on her bed, lying back and putting his hands behind his head. "How long have ya been dreamin' 'bout me?"

Natalia bolted from her bed and into her bathroom, shutting the door." I need to change, so get out, Remy," she shouted.

"Catch ya later, Nat." Remy smiled at the bathroom door before he rolled off her bed and let her change in peace. 

* * *

Xavier asked Natalia to meet with him the following week to discuss her powers that had a mind of their own while she dreamed. 

"There are students here who can read minds and see dreams," he said. "Some have come to me in concern to see one of their teachers in such a provocative way. I propose we find a solution for your dreams, Miss Bennet. For the sake of our students."

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I don't know why I even have these dreams. They won't go away." Natalia brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I've tried everything to eliminate them, but they eventually come back."

"Have you spoken to Mr. LeBeau about these dreams?"

"Um, no, I haven't."

"Maybe you should."

"With all due respect, I would rather not discuss the nature of my dreams with the man who keeps appearing in them. I'm not sure I will like the outcome."

The Professor smiled. "The one where he is no longer your friend or the one where he becomes more?"

"Mostly the friend part, sir." Natalia sighed. "I want the dreams to stop and if I can do that without embarrassing myself further, that would be perfect."

"I can only help so much. You need to discuss this with Mr. LeBeau. If your dreams still do not cease, then we will look into another solution." The Professor nodded once, Natalia's cue to step out of his office.

Natalia trudged through the school to find Remy. Lucky for her, he was sauntering his way from the Danger Room. He was showing off with an extravagant card flourish when he spotted Natalia.

He grinned from ear to ear. " _Bonjour, ma chérie_! Have any dreams lately?"

She was unamused. "I need to talk to you."

"All right. Your room or mine?"

"Outside, Remy."

"Yes, ma'am." He tucked his cards away and followed Natalia out to the courtyard.

She looked up at the cloudy sky. "The Professor believes talking to you will make these dreams stop. Apparently, some students have seen the content and are uncomfortable to see you starring in them.

"I think the Professor is wrong and talking about it won't help. Honestly, I don't understand why you're in them, why I keep dreaming of having sex with you. I just want them to stop and if the Professor thinks this will help, then I'll try it.

Remy draped his arm over her shoulders, making Natalia look at him. "Have you considered actually sleepin' with me as a solution?"

"Remy," she said with a half smile. "I think we can both agree that isn't a good idea."

"I don't, Nat. What harm would it do?"

"Well, our friendship would get weird, we'd be way too distracted, and the version of you in my dreams isn't the kind of guy I think you are."

He laughed. "What? Is dream me into weird shit or somethin'?"

"Or something."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'm not sleeping with you," she said, taking his arm off her shoulders.

Remy grabbed her hand before she could put any space between them. "Can I at least take ya out somewhere?"

Natalia sent him a sad smile. "Remy, please."

He pulled her close, both hands taking her face. "I really like ya, Nat, and I'm not sayin' this 'cause you're dreamin' 'bout me."

"Why is now the best time for you to tell me this?" Her eyes jumped between his.

"'Cause I didn't think ya liked me. You've been avoidin' me since last week, too, so I couldn't tell ya." Some of his hair fluttered into his face as the wind breezed between them.

"I never said I liked you, you know."

"No, but your dreams did. You don't have erotic dreams about a guy ya don't like."

Her cheeks turned pink. "You're my friend, Remy... a good friend."

"Uh huh." he nodded as he traced her heated cheeks with his thumbs. "And I can be an even better boyfriend. Ya just gotta trust our friendship will be all right."

"Why me? There are plenty of other women who are obviously attracted to you."

He smiled like the answer was obvious. "You're my friend and ya like me for me. There's a lot more than physical attraction here, _chérie_."

Natalia pulled Remy's hands from her face and tilted her head a fraction to one side. "You're really interested in me?"

"Yeah." Remy's voice was gentle and his eyes were alight with mirth.

"And you're sure this wasn't brought on by my dreams?"

"Positive. Your dreams were just the last push I needed to say somethin' to ya."

"Except I said something first."

"'Cause ya quit hidin' from me." Remy tapped her forehead. "I'm pretty sure I said all this already."

"There's no harm in hearing it again."

"No, there's not." Remy's face softened.

Natalia gazed at her friend for a couple of seconds before smiling back at him. "One date." She crossed her arms. "You get one date to prove to me this can work."

"Sounds easy enough."

She rolled her eyes. Natalia turned to walk away, but Remy was faster, wrapping her up in his hold and looking down on her rosy face.

"But I don't need a date, Natalia."

Remy didn't let her process his words before he took her lips in a sweet, heated kiss.

She stilled after the initial contact, but as he worked her mouth expertly, Natalia relaxed and kissed back. Her hands tangled in his hair as she pressed her body up against his, soaking in the feeling of his muscles through his clothes. Her dreams were not far off when imagining his physique. Natalia's arms circled his shoulders as Remy deepened the kiss, keeping herself upright.

Logan sidled up to Xavier who gazed out the window with a satisfied smile on his face. He followed his gaze to see Remy and Natalia. He smirked.

"That took long enough."

The Professor chuckled. "All they needed was a little push."

Logan looked to his friend. "You didn't have anything to do with her dreams, did ya?"

"That was all her. I just planted Mr. LeBeau into her thoughts."

"I didn't peg ya as a matchmaker, Professor."

Xavier gave Logan a knowing smile before rolling down the hall.

Logan took another peek at the lovebirds. "Take care of her, kid," he said before giving them their privacy.

Remy left a couple of kisses on her lips before completely pulling away. He grinned. "Have I convinced ya yet?"

Natalia's face was warm and her stomach was less than agreeable. "I think I could use a little more convincing."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "How 'bout a date first?"

"Okay." She sighed after he took her lips again, nibbling on her lower lip. "You sure?"

"I told ya I didn't need a date." He grabbed her hand. "But I'm still takin' you on one. We'll see what happens from there."

She nodded and let him lead her away, her mind in a haze each time he paused to kiss her or mutter sweet French words in her ear. Her face was a permanent shade of red.

Remy LeBeau was right. He didn't need a date to convince Natalia that they were gonna work well together. She believed him the moment he had his arms around her.


	2. Where's My Hammer? – Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sister gets bored in the tower.
> 
> Inspiration came from this imagine: https://imaginemarveluniverse.tumblr.com/post/137474676818/submitted-by-aquariusgotchainsaw-admin-gcv-no

I wander around Stark Tower aimlessly, searching for any source of entertainment while a majority of the Avengers meet with Nick Fury. Normally I would have tagged along, being Tony's younger sister, but sitting through a long boring chat is the last thing my stir-crazy mind needs. But my choice to walk around the tower is just as boring.

I trudge into one of the several living spaces meant for most of the crazy parties Tony throws and my eyes fall on a very familiar red cape draped over the back of a chair. Why Thor would leave his trusty cape behind escapes me, but mischief quickly takes over as I near the article. My fingers gently feel the edge of the cape before I pick it up and lay it upon my shoulders. I tie it around my neck, careful not to choke myself or wrinkle the cape, and pose confidently in front of the mirror in a nearby bathroom. Oh, I am going to have some fun.

"I am Thor Odinson! I have gorgeous blond hair and huge muscles because I work out too much! Fear me!" I cry out jovially, my hands on my hips and chest puffed out. "Where is Mjolnir?"

I strut from the bathroom to look around for the trusty hammer. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I call out in a strong voice.

"Yes, Miss Stark?" an accented voice echoes through the room.

"Have you seen my hammer anywhere?"

I know J.A.R.V.I.S. won't actually lead me to Mjolnir nor will he think I am being serious, so I gladly kept up my façade as the mighty Asgardian.

"Well, Miss Stark, I do believe there is a hammer in Mister Stark's workspace. Actually, there are several hammers."

"Ah! I will search there first! Thank you for your help voice in the ceiling!"

"You are very welcome."

My legs carry me toward the nearest elevator and with only socks on my feet, I slide down the halls, letting Thor's cape flutter behind me. It is a rather exhilarating feeling like a superhero.

I take another run to slide before the hall makes a ninety-degree turn, but halfway through my slide, Thor himself walks into my path. My eyes widen to the size of golf balls and I grunt as my body collides with his unbelievably hard body. Thankfully, Thor catches me before I fall to the ground on my butt.

"Ow..." I groan, standing up straight. "Sorry."

"It is alright, Lady Stark," the Asgardian chuckles. He takes notice of the red fabric hanging from my shoulders, "Would that be mine?"

"Of course not! I am Thor Odinson of Asgard and I need my cape as I seek out Mjolnir," I smile confidently, bringing forth the strongest voice I have.

The blond in front of me roars in boisterous laughter. "If you are Thor, can you not just call Mjolnir?"

My face blanks. I completely forgot that Thor has the power to call the hammer to him. "Uh... I do not want to cause any more damage to this amazing structure of Tony's."

"I see. Well then, Little Thor, we must not leave you without your hammer." Thor presses his pointer finger to my nose softly with a sweet smile.

I would be lying if I say I didn't blush five shades of red from his adorable gesture.

"Come, Thor Odinson. Let us find Mjolnir," Thor grinned.

Jumping out of character, I hold one finger up to pause our conversation, "First, let me show you how cool I look sliding around the halls with this cape."

I receive a nod from the Avenger and take that as my cue to rush down the hall I came from. I slide toward the end, the cape flying epically behind me again. I repeat my actions on my way back to Thor, stumbling slightly. I pose in the superhero fashion to finish my antics, leaving Thor in a fit of chuckles. My face lights up like a light bulb at the hearty sound.

"You are a unique lady, Tabitha Stark," Thor states in amusement.

My smile doesn't leave my face as I look up to the giant man, "Let's go find my hammer."


	3. First – Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad time for a first kiss, but also the best time.
> 
> Imagine inspiration from here: https://imaginemarveluniverse.tumblr.com/post/138786318696/submitted-by-anon-admin-gcv-no-short-story-for

I stared through the observing window as Steve talked to his old friend before T'Challa's scientists would put Bucky Barnes into a cryostasis. It broke my heart to see a man, who finally had something to fight for, so afraid of his own mind. The lack of is metal arm didn't help either, making him look as broken as he felt on the inside.

As Steve pat Bucky on the shoulder, T'Challa, King of Wakanda, come to stand beside me.

"You do have permission to go into the room to say goodbye," he pointed out.

My eyes remained on my friends. "I want Steve to have time first..."

"Yes, but you are in love with Mr. Barnes."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I frowned, finally looking at the man next to me. "Bucky is a friend."

I only received a knowing look as Steve joined us.

"You can go in there, El," Steve told me with a smile.

"Thanks, Steve."

I pat the blond's arm as I passed him to see Bucky.

Bucky met my gaze as the glass door shut behind me. A smile graced his lips. "Hey."

"Hey," I repeated quietly. "I wish you weren't doing this. We're going to miss you, you know."

He sighed, staring down at his right hand in his lap, "I have to, El. HYDRA is still in my head."

"I know..." I sat next to Bucky on the table he sat on, his missing left arm bumping into my shoulder.

Gently, I touched the black cover on the end of his arm. "Maybe when you wake up, T'Challa and his people can make you a better arm once they fix your brain... one that won't hurt you."

"As long as they fix my head..."

"I hope it happens soon. We're going to need you again," I smiled.

A doctor came over to us and let Bucky know they were ready when he was. He nodded in response.

"Take care of Steve, okay?" Bucky told me. "Don't let him do anything too crazy."

I glanced over at the super soldier watching us while talking with T'Challa and nodded. "I can only stop him for so long until he gets me wrapped up in his plans."

Bucky chuckled lightly. "Then you be careful, too."

"I'll do my best, Bucky."

I was surprised when Bucky reached over with his remaining hand and brushed some loose hair behind my ear. I was extremely surprised when he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

Red settled my face. Butterflies took over my stomach. My heart beat like I ran a marathon. All of those factors had me suddenly leaning in to steal a kiss from his lips, which he happily returned. 

It was quick, but enough to have us awkwardly looking anywhere but each other or the two outside watching us.

"I'll see you when you wake up," I mumbled, standing on my feet.

"See you then," he replied.

We glanced at each other once more, not able to hide our flushed faces or tiny smiles, and then I left the room.

I couldn't meet Steve's or T'Challa's gazes as I stood beside them to watch Bucky hop into the cryo-tube.

"So, Bucky, huh?" Steve teased.

"Shut up, Rogers," I grumbled.

He chuckled lightly. "And I always thought you didn't like anyone."

"I don't."

"That exchange does not support your claim," T'Challa pointed out.

"For how long?" Steve asked. "When did you realize you liked my old pal?"

I watched Bucky climb into the cryo-chamber, Bucky glancing our way for a moment.

"Just now, I guess," I finally admitted. "But I think it started sometime between when he pulled you from the water and when we found him in Bucharest." 

The door on Bucky's temporary bed shut and he closed his eyes. The chamber instantly froze up and put our friend in a peaceful sleep.

Steve rubbed my shoulder. "He'll be out of there before we know it."

I nodded and smiled. "I know."


	4. Mute – Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mute mutant speaks again thanks to the gruff and brooding Logan.
> 
> Two imagines for this one: https://imaginemarveluniverse.tumblr.com/post/146690027892/gcv  
> https://imaginemarveluniverse.tumblr.com/post/145564760890/submitted-by-anon-admin-gcv-no-short-story-for

Michaela didn't speak. She hadn't said a word since she was a child. When she started to feel anger, she would scream. Her screams were destructive, tearing apart her parents and her home. That's when Charles Xavier found her. He had to read her mind to understand why she refused to speak to him. He smiled and promised her a safe life where she could learn to control her power. She attended Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ever since.

The Professor tried to get her to speak. He had her spend countless hours with Ororo or Marie, but there was no budging. Michaela became an expert at writing her thoughts quickly to help her professors understand the things she wanted to say. It was less of a hassle when it came to the Professor and Jean.

It started to get hard for her, seeing students whispering to each other with their eyes watching her every move. She felt angry. She started to hide away during school hours and received private lessons, with the permission of the Professor. Michaela started to spend her nights roaming the school. She was less likely to come across anyone that way. But she was never surprised when she found Logan – the Wolverine – in the kitchen soon after the Professor brought him to the school.

He never spoke to her and she was completely fine with that. He was terrifying, to an extent. He scowled all the time, his voice was always aggressive when she had the chance to hear him speak, and he was known as the mutant that stabbed Marie. He didn't have a welcoming aura, so Michaela never engaged him. It shocked her the first time he ever said anything to her one particularly stressful night for mutant-kind. War was coming, and no one knew when.

"Hey, kid."

Her head shot up from the sketch she was concentrated on and she stared at the large man. His face seemed softer than normal. His eyebrows weren't stitched together in irritation. He seemed concerned.

"I know you have some crazy supersonic scream and it'll hurt like hell if you use it, but if shit hits the fan, we need you to rip through skulls."

Michaela shook her head. She tried begging through her eyes that it was a terrible idea, but he ignored it.

"We need all the help we can get," Logan said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Michaela couldn't use her power. The students and professors were her new family and she couldn't cause them pain. She didn't want to see anyone die.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to use her power. Sadly, she did have to see the death of fellow mutants. It hurt a lot, but she turned around and poured her whole self into her schoolwork. She still never uttered a word. Even as a professor a few years after graduation, she remained mute. As an art instructor, it wasn't necessary to speak. Students quickly learned to read the instructions on the whiteboard and begin.

Micheala liked teaching art. She really enjoyed sketching in her free time. She often found herself drawing students and other professors as the years went on.

She was watching a conversation between the Professor, Kurt, and Logan and when she saw smiles, she couldn't pass up the portrait opportunity. She was just finishing the raised tattoos on Kurt's face when a heavy body sat on the bench with her. She knew it was Logan. He smelled of cigars, even though she hadn't seen him smoke one since Jean's death. She wasn't sure Jean was the reason why he stopped – if he stopped – but it was curious how the smell still stuck with him.

"Nice drawing," he said, looking over her shoulder.

Michaela turned his way with a genuine grin. She liked compliments on her work. Who didn't? She especially enjoyed when her subjects sent them her way. A compliment from the intimidating Logan was a whole different excitement.

Eagerly, she flipped through a few pages to show him another moment she captured of him. He had been working on Scott's old bike that he claimed as his own, so his arms and face were covered in black smudges. His white tank top was just as dirty. She had found the messiness a unique chance to practice her smudging skills. It was one of her favorite sketches.

"How many more of me ya got in there, kid?" he chuckled. Whatever happened in his conversation with the Professor and Kurt had him in a great mood.

Michaela shrugged and searched her sketches for his image. She had enough to make her feel embarrassed without including the several drawings in the other sketchbooks she had in her room. She did have quite a few of Bobby and Marie though, so that was some balance.

Logan held his hand out. It was a silent request to look through her book himself. She didn't hesitate to hand it over. She honestly wasn't that embarrassed about the content. He was quiet as he studied familiar faces. His eyes lingered on images of Jean and Scott. Michaela wasn't sure if he was mourning or reminiscing.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said overly exuberant. He turned the sketch toward her, revealing an older drawing of him while he was working out.

Michaela was practicing her form when it came to body proportions. Logan was always the perfect candidate because he always managed to be shirtless. It made it easy for her to see muscle movements and understand how the body looked performing strenuous activities. That didn't keep her cheeks from turning the rose tint that appeared in front of Logan's eyes.

"Are you spying on me, Mikey?"

She shook her head, taking a blank page from the book, explaining herself. His eyes scanned the lettering, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Michaela wished she could copy it onto paper.

"You're cute, kid," Logan said, handing her sketches back. "You're talented, too. Don't let that skill go to waste."

She wanted to remind him that she was an art professor, but she instead placed her hand on his shoulder. The quietest thank you bubbled out of her mouth. Michaela's hands covered her mouth, pure terror filled her eyes.

Logan was surprised. His eyes softened when he noticed unshed tears build up in her eyes. "Ya know, I could probably survive your scream."

Michaela vigorously shook her head. Her hands remained over her mouth. Even if he could survive it, she didn't want to risk it.

"I'm pretty sure speakin' won't hurt anyone either."

She looked away from his intense gaze, dropping her hands in her lap. She scanned her sketch of him, hoping he'd catch the hint that the conversation wasn't going to continue. Michaela didn't expect Logan to reach for her hand and squeeze it.

"Let's make a deal."

Her eyes met his. She tilted her head and waited for him to explain. What kind of deal would he want to make with her? She assumed it had to do with her speaking to him.

"You can draw me whenever ya want, but you have to say somethin' to me first."

Michaela frowned. She could already sketch him whenever she wanted. Letting herself speak too comfortably with anyone could lead to her making a mistake.

"No one else has to know or be involved. It'll be between us," he reassured. "Don't ya want to draw me more often?"

Teasing her had her scowling. Of course, she did want to practice drawing him more often. His facial expressions alone were something to work on. It also helped that he was quite handsome in her eyes. When he wasn't in a bad mood, his blue eyes were easier to see. His hair was perfectly in his hilarious horn-like style. Drawing Logan was as complex as his brain. But she didn't see him as more than a colleague and friend. If she accepted the deal, her drawings would allow her feelings to change. Art did that to her. Logan would become much more than her friend. She wasn't sure she was okay with letting him get that close.

Instead of giving him an answer, she asked a question on her torn page. _Are you flirting with me, Logan?_

He chuckled. "I'm too old for ya, kid."

The "kid" felt more condescending than usual. Michaela furrowed her eyebrows together and responded. _That hasn't stopped you before, old man. And I'm supposed to find an excuse to deter you._

"Trust me. I have a lot of issues that make a mess of my life and everyone around me."

_Well, I can't speak without killing someone._

Logan smiled. "We're some level of fucked up, huh?"

Michaela smiled back. She held up her sketchbook, pointing at him and then a blank page.

"I guess so. You did speak."

Her pencil moved across the page, her eyes glancing at Logan every few minutes. When she saw his smile absent from his lips, she pointed at her smile. It warmed her heart how quickly he was willing to smile again for her. She wondered if there was something growing between them already whether or not she wanted it.

_He can help you_ , the Professor's voice echoed in her mind.

_Why are you listening to my thoughts, Charles?_ She wouldn't usually call him by his first name, but he surprised her.

_Your thoughts are quite loud, dear._

She glanced at Logan again to study another one of his features. His smile was ever present. The air around her felt a little warmer.

_Talk with him, Michaela. You won't hurt him. You're stronger than you think._

_I can't. I might hurt someone else._

_But you won't. He means something to you. So do these students._

Michaela resisted shaking her head. _Like he said, he's too old for me._

_You're as stubborn as he, Michaela_. Her mind was clear for a few seconds. _Please speak to him. He can help you_.

_I want to talk to him, Professor, but I don't trust myself._

_He trusts you._

The professor left her mind and Michaela looked up at Logan. Her drawing wasn't finished, but she paused her work. Logan's smile slowly faded, curious by her stare.

"D-Do you t-trust me?" she asked. Her voice was lower than she remembered and scratchy.

One corner of Logan's lips turned up, "Of course, kid."

Michaela held back the tears building in her eyes. He trusted her. Sure, regeneration would make someone a lot more confident, but he hadn't spent much of her time there even acknowledging her existence. He trusted her ability to not hurt him anyway.

Michaela tossed her sketchbook aside and wrapped her arms around Logan. She buried her face in his chest and let her silent tears fall. Logan wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. It was odd for Michaela to experience Logan in that way, but she welcomed the comfort.

When her sobbing slowed, she sat up, sitting much closer to Logan. His arm rested on the back of the bench behind her. She was suddenly painfully aware of it as well as her thigh pressed against his.

"You okay?"

She nodded, picking her sketchbook and pencil back up to finish her drawing. When she looked back at Logan, he had a smirk on his face.

"I guess you earned a second drawing session with me."

Michaela let out the softest of laughs, finishing her rough sketch. She showed him proudly, wiping her eyes again.

"Looks good. What next?"

Michaela rubbed her stomach to say she was hungry. She might have said a few words about it, but she still needed to warm up to the idea of sharing her voice with him.

Logan patted her leg before standing and holding his hand out. "Come on. I think we can get permission to grab somethin' in town."

Michaela's eyes lit up. Off-campus food with Logan? It sure felt like a date. She didn't know if she needed to change her outfit or not. Should she treat it like a date? She pondered what to do while she waited for Logan to finish talking to the Professor outside his office. Did she suddenly want it to be a date?

Logan came out of the office, his smirk back in its place. "Looks like it's a date, sweetheart."

_What did you tell him, Professor?_

She received no answer, but she knew he had something to do with that comment.

"You gonna ask where I'm takin' ya?" Logan asked, trying to push more words from her mouth.

Instead, she linked her arm with his and waved her hand in front of them, offering him to lead the way. He was amused and took Michaela to his motorcycle. She clapped her hands in excitement, running to the bike and attempting to put the helmet on. Logan had to help her clip it under her chin. His eyes held the same happiness she was exuding. He was probably entertained by her eagerness to get a ride on the bike.

Logan straddled the seat, starting the engine. The roar had Michaela trembling. She leaped onto the seat behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. She wanted to see the world speed past them.

They pulled out of the school's driveway, already going far too fast. She loved it. Michaela wanted to call out in excitement, but she knew it was a terrible idea. Instead, she squeezed Logan around his middle and then raised her arms in the air to feel the wind. It was exhilarating.

Logan took them to a dive in the middle of nowhere, but Michaela didn't mind. She was still on her first motorcycle ride high.

"Logan," she said. His eyes fell on her bright face. "Can I drive home?"

"We'll see." He tucked some of her frazzled hair behind her ear before leading her inside.

He did let her drive home with a compromise: she had to speak the rest of the day. She followed him around, using small phrases to satisfy his deal. It surprised her when she kept talking to him more and more in the months following. She didn't know how he did it, but she was thankful to have someone to talk to. She still didn't expect their friendship turning into something else.

Michaela sat on the edge of her bed, her pencil sweeping across her paper as always. Her eyes peered over the top of her sketchbook at her subject. Her pencil gently formed the muscles in Logan's arms. Another peek. The features on his resting face. Eyes up again, but his were staring back.

"Creep," he said with a yawn.

She grinned but didn't stop her work. She was hoping he would stay put just a little bit longer. Of course, he sat up and rubbed his face. She pouted but appreciated the view. The bed covers pooled around his waist, revealing his bare torso. She bit her lower lip and started a second sketch on the same page.

Logan looked at her. She was wearing his leather jacket. The sleeves were too long, but that didn't stop her. He was about to reach for her, but she glared.

"Don't move," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Logan chuckled but stayed stationary. "You're lucky I'm patient with ya or this wouldn't work."

Michaela drew the curve of his back, her hand drawing achingly slow. Every muscle she shaped had her temperature rising. He was a beautiful man to draw.

A few minutes later, she had a basic sketch done. She stared at it, then Logan who watched her.

"Done?"

She shrugged, setting her things on the floor before scooting closer to Logan. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his warmth. Even with his jacket, and her sudden hormonal change, she was freezing.

He looked at her hand around his stomach, "You've got graphite on your hands."

She buried her face into his back, "I know."

"That jacket is a little big for ya, babe."

Michaela sat on her knees. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her arms rewrapped around him. "It's warm."

Logan guided her to sit in front of him so he could envelop her with his body. He first took the jacket off her, then he wrapped it around them to trap his warmth for her. She shivered.

"Better?"

She nodded. Her arms and legs stayed tucked into her body. Logan's body heat washed over her frozen limbs. She never wanted to leave.

"What were you drawin' this time?"

Michaela looked up at him. She raised an eyebrow knowing full well he was trying to give her a reason to talk more. He loved her voice. Instead, she left a soft kiss on his chest. She didn't feel like talking yet. Her brain was still in creative mode.

"All right," he said. "Why were ya up?"

"Dreams."

"Bad?"

She shook her head, "Yours."

Logan instantly searched her body for any injuries. He knew how violent he could get in his sleep, she did too, and he was petrified of hurting her. Michaela took his hand in hers and gently ran her thumb across his knuckles. Her gaze reassured him that he didn't harm her.

"You mumbled a lot. Moved a lot. It woke me up." She ran her fingers along his jawline, her palm eventually pressing against his cheek. "You calmed down and I couldn't fall back asleep."

"You should sleep now." Logan leaned into her hand.

She disagreed and pulled his jacket closer to her. She needed to invest in warmer pajamas during the winter months. Michaela snuggled closer to Logan. Her head rested on his collarbone. She could smell the remnants of autumn on him. It amazed her how he could smell like different seasons.

Silently, Logan discarded the jacket keeping her warm. Lying down with her, he bundled them with the covers. He did his best to tuck the covers around her to hold in all the heat he transferred to her. They stared at each other when Logan settled.

Michaela kissed him. She didn't intend to, but she couldn't ignore their proximity or his darker-than-usual eyes. Logan gladly returned her kisses. He rolled over, trapping Michaela underneath him, allowing him to turn the kisses into something passionate.

Michaela didn't mind it at all. Her hands roamed every inch of him within her reach. They came to rest against his chest, her fingers playing with the hair there. Before she knew it, they were wrapped in each other's arms again with fewer articles of clothing.

When Michaela first arrived at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, she expected to remain mute forever. Logan threw a wrench in that plan and her curiosity kept it there. The brooding man brought her words to the surface in unexpected ways. She just hoped she could help him in whatever way he needed.


	5. Welcome Home - Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home after a mission.

I lie on the floor of Steve's apartment, waiting for him to finally come back from a mission. Earlier that day, Fury got a hold of me to tell me that the team would be back that night. He promptly hung up. I've been eager to see the blond-haired, blue-eyed wonder ever since. 

After trying to keep myself entertained, I resorted to sprawling out on the floor. I laid here since lunch and it's nearing dinner. My stomach is growling at me to finally get some food. Groaning, I stand and stretch out my stiff limbs.

I decide to order a pepperoni pizza. Hopefully, Steve will be home by the time it arrives, but I can never be too sure. The guy on the other end of the line is friendly enough and promises my dinner in a half hour or it's half off. If only I was so lucky. I hang up my phone with a short thank you.

Tossing my phone onto the couch, I go to Steve's fridge to grab a soda. I pop the tab on the top right as the apartment door opens. I feel my stomach turn over. It could be someone trying to break into the apartment, but it could finally be Steve coming home. My heart beats faster when I see familiar blue eyes seeking me out. A grin lights up his face.

"You're finally back!" I exclaim, setting my soda on the counter so I can jump into his arms.

Steve laughs and hugs me tightly. His lips touch the top of my head as he squeezes me a little bit more.

"Steve, I need to breathe," I wheeze, patting his shoulder.

He lets me go, "Sorry. I'm just glad to see you."

I grab his hand and smile. "I ordered a pizza. You are welcome to have some of it if you're hungry."

"Sounds good."

Steve bends down to give me a proper kiss on my mouth, his large hands cradling my face.

I smile against his lips and let him leave short kisses around my face. A giggle leaves me.

The rest of the evening, we sit on his couch talking about what our days were like apart from each other. We munch on pizza and drink soda and a couple of beers. We cuddle, share a few more kisses, and fall asleep. It is the best night of sleep I have in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Steve's birthday and a holiday, I wanted to give y'all a short Steve fic. Enjoy and enjoy the holiday!


	6. Safe and Sound - Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's friend is grateful to have him back from a mission.

I lie on my couch watching reruns of _Friends_  bored out of my mind. Honestly, I'm waiting for a phone call or even a text from my best friend, Bruce Banner.

Bruce is the smartest man I know and, yes, I'm well aware of his green and angry alter ego. I almost came across the big guy by accident, but Bruce managed to keep him at bay. Since then, I couldn't leave the man alone.

I sigh and stare at my phone longingly. I just crave another human's attention. I need to be social.

Natasha is my usual go-to hang-out friend when Bruce is gone, but she is on a mission, too. Clint went back home to his family that we only recently found out about. I don't know about the rest of the Avengers, but I probably should leave them be.

My phone vibrates, causing me to jump. I quickly pull up the text I got from Bruce.

_**I just got home. I'm safe and sound.** _

Without a moment's hesitation, I slip on some flats, grab my purse and keys, and rush to my friend's home.

I knock on his door a mere ten minutes later and bounce on my toes as I hear him moving about his apartment.

The second his door opens to reveal my exhausted genius friend, I leap into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're home," I whisper into his ear.

He chuckles awkwardly, hugging me back. "It's nice to see you, too, Mel."

I let go of him. "Please, let's watch a movie or something. I need some company."

Bruce smiles gently. "Yeah. Of course. You pick."

The movie didn't really matter in the end because we spent it laughing and simply enjoying each other's company.

I'm so glad to have him home again.


	7. To Love a Soldier - Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mykie has to come to terms with one night shared with Bucky once they meet up again in Wakanda.

She stared at the man named James Barnes. He looked well, a little more at peace. Whatever Wakanda and Shuri did, it worked fantastically. Too bad he still had some recovery ahead of him.

Steve Rogers pulled him into a tight hug. If Mykie knew anything about Steve, she knew his heart was full seeing his friend, his brother, feeling better than ever.

Bucky looked right at Mykie.

Images of her legs around his waist, his lips trailing along her skin, their bodies entangled together flooded her memories. A night of desperation because she didn't know if he'd ever get better, and now the only thing keeping her from speaking to him. The night was never meant to make her feel anything for the broken soldier. When she heard he went under to keep his mind safe, she knew that she loved that man. She just couldn't tell him.

And there he stood. His metal arm completely gone. Colorful and loose garments hung from his body. He looked like he belonged in Wakanda. His hair was long and a portion was knotted into a bun. Mykie had to look away from him to avoid giving anything away.

"Hey, Myk," he greeted. Steve stood off to the side and watched the two. A sly smile rose on his lips.

Mykie gave a quick smile. "Nice to see you're doing well, James." She never used his first name, but there she was, doing it anyway.

She was relieved when Shuri interrupted any further conversation. Without telling anyone, Mykie disappeared. She couldn't be around him. 

* * *

It wasn't supposed to go that wrong. Hell, Vision and Wanda were supposed to stay close. Bucky was supposed to be in Wakanda. Supposed to be. When do things actually go how they're supposed to?

Mykie didn't think. She acted. She saw one of the freaks nearing Bucky's location. He had to stay hidden, but he wanted to expose himself to the world again. The alien sensed him, zoning in on his location, so Mykie interfered.

She was distracted. Her worry over the soldier gave the enemy the chance to slice into her stomach. It felt deep. Mykie cried out and went down. Her hands cradled her wound and failed to hold the blood in. She swore her guts spilled out.

"Mykie!" Two voices called her name. One she knew belonged to Steve. The other to the man she was afraid to meet his gaze.

She didn't see the end of the fight. Her vision faded with the world. The next time her eyes opened, all she saw was white. When she looked around, she was back in Wakanda. She was surprised to find the man she got sliced protecting next to her. The man that would force her to confront what she'd been repressing.

Bucky saw she was awake before she could fake it. He was immediately at her side, helping her sit up. She felt the tug of stitches in her abdomen. She also noticed he had a new arm attached to his body.

"How long have I been out?" She was starving and craving a cold glass of water.

"A few days," he said. His eyes bored into hers with such intensity that she started sweating. "You should have let that guy come to me, Myk. I would have been fine. You... You lost so much blood..."

"I had to," she said. "I didn't think. I just went into action... Why are you here, Bucky?"

He shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to talk to the girl I had a great night with a while ago."

"It wasn't that long ago and it was only one night."

"Yeah, and it's the one thing I've thought about, even dreamed about since. And then you go and almost get yourself killed." Bucky combed his hair with his fingers, looking utterly convinced of something. "I'm losing my mind because of one night."

Mykie scowled. "Why are you choosing now to talk about this?"

"You avoided me like I did something wrong. I walk into a room and you walk out. All I want to do is talk, so here I am."

Mykie's eyes, a dull green from her recovery, bounced around his face. She was caught between asking him to leave and asking him to continue. Was she adult enough to handle the inevitable?

"I think I love you, Myk."

She never felt palpitations before, but the way her heart shot adrenaline through her veins in a flutter had her understanding what they were. "Don't you dare say something like that and not mean it, Barnes."

His teeth showed as he smiled. "Of course I mean it."

"How can you be sure? You've spent most of your conscious time in hiding, not knowing me. One night of sex can't be your deciding factor."

"Well, how do you feel after one night?" His smile was ever present.

She opened her mouth but closed it when she couldn't find her words. His smile grew wider and she realized he already knew. "Oh, God! What the hell did I say while I was unconscious?"

"Enough."

Mykie laid back on the bed, hissing when her stitches pulled. Bucky checked her stomach. She was uncomfortable that he invaded her space so easily.

"You're still good. Just be careful," he said.

A hum filled the room. It was subtle, but the silence made it all the more noticeable. Neither of them was sure how to proceed with the conversation.

Mykie sighed, rubbing her stomach. "What did I say in my sleep, Bucky?"

"Something along the lines of loving a 'smartass grandpa.'"

"That could be Steve, you know."

"Yeah, that's what I thought until you said my name."

Mykie thought she would be embarrassed, but she felt relieved. To think to be honest would feel so good.

"I guess my secret is out... and so is yours," Mykie paused. "What's the plan from here?"

"First, there's a battle to be won, but until then," he bent over and kissed her forehead, "You stay here and get better. We can figure it out later."

Mykie smiled. "Sounds like a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write this. I can't remember what the request was, but it was basically what I wrote.


	8. Bothering Wolverine – Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson enjoys getting Logan riled up way too much.

I walked into Charles Xavier's school with a bright smile on my face. I always enjoyed the atmosphere the students created. I needed to officially move in. Plus, I'd get to see Logan whenever I wanted.

"Hi, Miss Wolverine!" one of the younger students greeted as he ran past me.

I grinned. The students so lovingly gave me their own nickname simply because of my relationship with Logan. I adored it. I wasn't like Logan at all. Hell, I wasn't even a mutant, but the students still treated me like one of their own. It warmed my heart.

 _Welcome back, Angela._ Charles' voice was a whisper in my mind. _Logan has been informed of your arrival and will be up to meet you momentarily_.

I sent him my thanks and walked into the teachers' kitchen. It was empty except for Wade Wilson. I frowned while his not-so-pretty face lit up.

He wasn't the worst person to be around, but his jokes were too much. Logan actually sliced one of his arms off once when Wade "accidentally" touched my butt. Wade was sadistic enough to do it a second time and wound up limbless. It was unfortunate he could regrow his limbs because he wouldn't be grinning like it was his birthday when I walked in.

"Well, hello there, Angi," he said, standing up and sauntering toward me.

"Wade. What unfortunate event brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see your beautiful face again. Still got that handsome adamantium Canadian around your finger?" If he had eyebrows, I would have seen them moving suggestively.

I crossed my arms. My stance changed to make myself seem bigger and ready to fight. Logan taught me that trick. "What's it to ya?"

Wade took a few more steps toward me. His front brushed against my arms and I stared him down daring him to try anything.

"Don't you feel like you're wasting good Wade time being with Sideburns?"

"Come off it, Wade. I know you just want to rile Logan up so he'll pay attention to you," I said. I was satisfied to see him dramatize getting shot in the heart.

"That hurt, Angie." Wade went right back to his cocky persona and standing much to close to me. "You know how much I love that boyfriend of yours."

I took a few steps away from him, ultimately trapping myself between the counter and Wade. I uncrossed my arms to push him back. If only I had super strength.

"You need to back off," I warned. "I'm sure your lady friend wouldn't be so happy to hear about this, plus there's no need to be ripped to pieces again."

Wade's mouth opened to counter me, but the clunk of boots stopped him. I smirked, recognizing the footsteps, but it was instantly wiped from my face as Wade pressed his lips against mine.

I pushed him off and punched him in the face just as Logan marched up to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell, Wade? Do you want to die?" I yelled.

"You're gonna pay for that, bub," Logan growled.

"Nice to see you, too!"

I wanted to slap the joy right off Wade's face. Instead, I forced Logan aside so I could knee Wade in the groin. He fell to his knees.

"Don't ever do that again. There's no need for you to die for being a dumbass." I started to push a very angry Logan out of the kitchen. "Come on, Logan. Don't give him the satisfaction."

I successfully pushed Logan outside the school, hoping to spare the students from his rage. I heard him mumbling curses and threats toward Wade. It almost made me smile.

"You should have let me kill him."

My arms circled his waist as I stared up at him. "I don't think Charles would be too happy to find the kitchen covered in blood. You also can't kill him, you know that."

"I would have damn-well tried." Logan clenched his fist to let his claws cut through the space between his knuckles and then retracted them just as quickly. His arms settled around my shoulders.

"I know. He only does these things to bother you, ya know."

Logan scowled toward the school's front door. "It bothers me all right."

I placed my hand against his cheek and turned his face toward me. "You'll just have to find a way to bother him. Until then, just be glad that is all he's done – not that I'd let anything happen."

"Did you let him?" Logan's hard gaze was back.

"Absolutely not. I'd never! He had me trapped. I was ready to punch my way out of it. He must have guessed you were coming into the kitchen and then the ass kissed me."

Another growl came from Logan. I shut him up by kissing him deeply. It made me smile when he kissed back possessively.

"You're a much better kisser than him, if that makes you feel better," I said. "Nothing he could do would make me choose anyone but you.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey on me, Angie."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Logan."

He tried to resist it, but a smile crept onto his lips. He was a softy deep down. It was only rare occasions I was able to bring it out.

"I love you, too."


	9. I've Seen You Before - Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short moment with Elizabeth (OC) and Steve meeting in Central Park after noticing each other months before.

I glanced over my book as the hundredth jogger went by in front of me and then let my eyes fall back to the words on the page. Honestly, I wasn't taking in any of the words in my book because I had a specific reason for reading on a bench in Central Park.

Another runner passed me and I once again looked up to get a glance at the runner. I sighed in frustration, closing my book. I leaned my head back and gazed at the clouds passing overhead.

Not even a month ago, there was a portal to God-knows-where in the New York City sky and the entire city was in a panic. The city was still in shambled from what I guessed was an alien invasion.

I remembered I was in the park on what I thought was a normal day. Before I knew it, aliens and superheroes were everywhere: in the sky, in buildings, and in the streets. I got caught in a group of people surrounded by the bizarre aliens, their horrifying guns pointed at our faces. I never thought the big angry, green guy would make me so happy. The Hulk took out the whole cluster of bad guys before roaring at us and going on his next rampage. None of us hesitated to find somewhere safe after that.

I was lucky to avoid any more aliens and combat, but I missed Iron-man send a bomb into the portal and save the city. The man, who I liked the least because of his ego, became a new kind of person in my eyes.

My head shot up as I heard another runner coming closer. That time, my eyes didn't immediately look away. The man I noticed about a week after the alien invasion was back... again. It felt like forever since I saw him jogging.

I had noticed him about two months before the attack, but I didn't think about it much until I saw him running by every day I was in the park. When we started to share smiles as he passed, I predictably fell in love. Then that massive crush caused me to show up at the same park bench every day at the same time. But once the alien invasion happened, I didn't see him anymore. He seemed to disappear.

His eyes looked bluer than the sky and his blond hair looked perfect even while jogging. The smile of his brightened his face like lights on a Christmas tree and gosh he was fit. Whatever he did for a living was keeping him in amazing shape.

Suddenly, the blond man I was obviously ogling came to a stop in front of me. A charming smile crossed his face while his hands came to rest on his hips. He stood there like he didn't just take a jog around the park. He had to be inhuman to not breathe heavily after running.

"Hello," I greeted with a shy smile.

"Hello," he nodded. "I've seen you before."

"Yeah? I've been coming here for a while. I think I've seen you running here, but noticed you haven't been around lately."

"Work was keeping me busy. I just got back from D.C." He smiled wider, "My name's Steve."

I stood to shake his outstretched hand, "It's nice to meet you, Steve. I'm Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Never did I expect that day to be a start to a new friendship and later a relationship. He eventually told me he was Captain America, which blew my mind and made sense, and he later introduced me to several other Avengers.

To think sitting on a park bench in Central Park led me to an interesting life with Captain America.

 

 


	10. Hard Glares, Soft Stares – Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short moment between Loki and a good friend of his.

A slam of the door and angry footsteps tore me from the book I was engrossed in. My eyes found the source of the sounds, softening at the sight of my dear friend glaring out the library's window. I set my book back onto its proper shelf and made my way over to him. 

He looked so much taller when he wore his full armor. His antler-like helmet sat upon his head adding even more height. I silently giggled thinking of how I used to tease for his helmet. Even now when he held such an angry stare I wanted to laugh. 

"Loki..." I trailed off, letting him know of my presence.

He shifted his gaze to me for a moment before glaring back at the view of Asgard. I sat on the window sill in front of him and stared at his face, taking in the tired look he carried under his anger. Sighing, I stood up. I wasn't surprised when Loki shifted his eyes away from me. 

He must have had an argument with Thor while they were away, I thought. If not, then Odin said something to upset him.

Reaching up, I put my hands on either side of his helmet and took it off his head, letting it sit between my arm and side. I let my right hand smooth out his dark hair. Loki still refused to look at me as he continued to seethe over whatever was bothering him.

I pushed his helmet into his stomach so he'd grab a hold of it and once he did, I put my hands on each side of his face to make him look at me. He glared, probably mad because I was forcing him to pay attention to me, and I smiled warmly at him. I watched as his eyes softened just enough, causing me to smile a little bigger. Slowly the anger ebbed away. He eventually smirked and rolled his green eyes. I let go of his face and grinned with success.

"You're not as impossible as they say," I stated. "Just a little bit of patience is what they need, I think."

"I am still as impossible as I was this morning," Loki replied, disagreeing with me.

"So you think."

My friend chuckled and plopped his helmet on my head, then he proceeded to laugh as it slid to cover my eyes. I tilted my head back to look at Loki from underneath the it. 

I laughed with him. "How do you wear this? It's too heavy and I feel like a cow with these antlers."

"Some god you are," Loki teased, taking his helmet back. He helped me smooth out my hair like I did for him and place his helmet back on his head. 

"You must go," I pointed out, noticing the look in his eyes. 

"Unfortunately," he spat, glaring off in the distance.

I pat his chest. "It'll work out. Don't get too angry. It's not becoming of you."

Loki rolled his eyes once more before taking my hand and kissing the top of it. "Thank you, Milady, for the company. I'm sure our paths will cross again soon," he smirked. 

"Indeed," I nodded. "Now wipe that smirk off your face and go glare at whoever angered you."

He chuckled one last time before he turned to leave. 

"Be careful not to poke any eyes out with your antlers!" I called to him. 

Loki looked back and suddenly the necklace I was wearing turned into a snake. I screamed and glared at him as he walked out the door, but not without waving his hand once to put my necklace back to its normal state. 

Sometimes I couldn't fathom how I tolerated him.


	11. Therapeutic - Old Man Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani just wants to help Logan out, making his life a little bit easier for him.

All Dani could hear was the water hitting her body and pounding the shower floor. It was her place of solace; her place of freedom.

She could have left any time. There were hundreds of nights she would lie awake and wonder how mundane her life could be. She could have been Danielle Roberts, a human woman, rather than Dani, runaway mutant. The world might have forgotten her genetic flaw if she never felt obligated to help Logan.

When he came to her asking for her help with Charles, his hair more salt and pepper than ever, she couldn't refuse. Charles had done so much for her when she was younger, before the chaos. Dani wanted to help Logan and Charles. She needed to help them.

There she was, babysitting Charles with a companion of Logan's named Caliban. Every day she worked with the albino to help keep Charles from his seizures. She also had to keep a constant eye on the surrounding desert. Logan wasn't taking any risks. She wondered if he only asked for her help because she was essentially a radar.

Dani could only sense a person's emotions, but she had about a two-mile radius she could sense and she could pinpoint exactly where someone stood. Sometimes she could project her own feelings onto others, but she never had a chance to master the art of it. Dani could only do it when she felt extreme emotions, but even then, it was unpredictable. She never found her power useful because she was more empathetic than anything, but Logan must have seen something useful in her.

Dani rinsed the soap off her body in a hurry. The shower went longer than she intended and she worried for Charles. He needed a friendly face to make him feel at ease. Caliban and Logan were not the greatest stress relievers.

She hopped out of the shower to dry off. Her skin was still a little slick when she pulled her clothes on. Charles was sad. It broke her heart when he got that way. She wished he didn't have to keep medication in his body to mute his mind, but he would hurt a lot of people like he had before. That would only break him.

Caliban was cooking some breakfast when she entered the tiny kitchen. He looked at her and gave her a short nod. He was exhausted from a night of keeping Charles safe. He usually didn't say much to her, but the mornings were especially quiet. Dani grabbed the pill bottle off the shelf and made her way to Charles' room.

The sun was already hot on her flesh and it blinded her momentarily. Dust billowed around her ankles as she took quick steps toward the rusted water tower. She wasn't sure when it fell over, but it made a wonderful protective barrier around Charles.

The door clunked when Dani opened it. It took a few seconds for her eyes to readjust to the darkness. Logan really could have decorated more or given the poor man some more lamps.

"Rise and shine, Charles," Dani smiled, walking to the man lying on an old hospital bed.

"Danielle." His voice was full of loneliness.

Dani stood beside the bed and helped Charles sit up so he could take his medicine. "Did you sleep well?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he started to mumble random phrases he heard at some point in his life. Dani frowned.

"Let's get you out of bed, Charles. We can dress you up a little bit if you're feeling up to it."

She could feel his hopelessness as she helped him into his wheelchair. It intensified when she touched his hand. His gaze didn't meet hers. Dani suspected he could still hear thoughts and was reading hers loud and clear. Her pity was making him feel worse.

"Why don't you leave me to die?" he said.

Dani squeezed his hand. "Charles, do you know how distraught I would be if Logan did that to you? You are still important to us. I'm sorry we can't be enough to cheer you up. I wish you were happy again, Charles."

"Let me be free of those blasted pills!"

She took a step back, letting go of his hand. "If we do that, you could hurt a lot of innocent people. You don't want that to happen again, do you?"

The cracks and holes in the rusty tower allowed the wind to whistle through. It was deafening in the silence. The only thing that could be heard over it was the weeping coming from Charles.

"Please don't let me be alone."

Dani had a long day ahead of her.

A door shutting jerked Dani from her accidental nap at the table. She looked around, dazed. Caliban was nowhere in sight, but Logan was walking into the community bedroom. There wasn't enough space to give anyone private rooms, so the three of them shared a space. It was uncomfortable only when one of the boys walked in while Dani was changing.

Dani followed Logan. He would probably tell her off, but she needed to see a different face. Seeing and feeling the same two people were a bit much sometimes. She walked in just as Logan was unbuttoning his shirt.

"How was he?" he asked. He didn't look at her.

"Today was a bad day. He's getting lonely."

Logan tossed his shirt over a chair and searched for a new one to sleep in. "Then keep him company."

Dani eyed the scars littering his body before his shirt covered them up again. She sighed. "Logan, I can only do so much. He takes all of my strength to get him back to himself. I can't give and give while never receiving anything to help me. I can't be the only one who keeps him company."

Logan finally looked at Dani. She looked exhausted and run down. Just like him. "Make Caliban sit with him then." He laid on his bed, moving like all his joints needed lubrication.

He was irritated, but he was depressed most of all. Dani wanted to help him, too. She wished he'd stick around longer so she could help him. Exhaustion be damned.

"You're not taking care of yourself, Logan. Let me help you."

He growled. "I can't take care of myself just fine."

Dani walked to his bed and sat on the edge. Logan turned away from her. She rolled her eyes and reached for his shoulder. She hesitated a second before the tips of her fingers touched his skin. Goosebumps flared up on his skin, but she didn't notice as his anguish covered her mind. He was worse than she ever thought. His pain forced tears from her eyes. She pressed her palm against his skin. She even felt the pain of what once was the source of his strength tearing him apart.

"I know... it hurts," he muttered.

She took his hand in hers, not bothering to wipe her tears. Her fingers massaged his hand to try and relieve just an ounce of his pain. Dani barely touched his knuckles when he hissed and his claws shot out. Dani was prepared and avoided getting sliced, but it didn't stop Logan from getting away from her. Dani hadn't seen him move that quickly in years.

"I'm sorry," she said, standing. "I was trying to help. You didn't hurt me."

"Just don't. Don't try to help me."

"Please don't shut me out. I want to help you, Logan. I hate seeing you like this. I'm trying to be a friend." Dani took a few steps toward him. His eyes were hard and unmoving. His barricades were up.

Dani managed to stand a foot from him before he looked away. She tried to grab his other hand, but he pulled it out of her reach. After a day of building Charles back up, her exhaustion finally exploded from her in frustration. Logan felt it and brought his gaze back to her.

"You are pissing me off, old man. You think you're the only fucked up one here, but we're all suffering. None of us sleep. None of us know how to deal with all of this, but that's why we need to help each other." Dani pushed her finger into his chest a few times. "Let. Me. Help. You. I'm more than surveillance and a babysitter."

Logan stared at the woman in front of him, mild surprise in his eyes. He didn't know how to let her help. He preferred to do things alone. He coped better alone, at least he thought so. Liquor was a great therapist.

"Tell me what you need. Please."

His eyes scanned her. He might have felt and looked closer to his actual age, but he was still a man. Logan noticed Dani and her womanly assets many times before, but there was something about the way her eyes begged for a way to help.

Dani felt his change in emotions. If it were another time, she would have felt uncomfortable. She reached for his hand again and he let her fingers wrap around it.

She had no time to process his feelings as Logan's lips suddenly locked with hers. Dani felt all his emotions at once. It was overwhelming, but she figured she was projecting her range of emotions onto him as her body reacted on its own accord. Dani couldn't remember the last time she had an ounce of intimacy with a man. She never had time to think about it. As her arms wrapped around Logan's neck to herself closer, all she could think about was what she missed having a man so close. It was a wonderful reminder when his arms snaked around her waist and his hands grabbed her ass.

"I'd appreciate it if you both would go find a motel. She's projecting too much."

Dani and Logan pushed each other away and glared at Caliban.

He held his hands up. "Don't be mad at me. Baldy and I could feel what was going on because you, Missy, can't control your power.

Logan growled and left the room. They heard the door to the outdoors slam shut. Caliban looked at Dani and crossed his arms. She wiped her mouth and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Successful therapy session?"

"Get the fuck out, Caliban."

He did as he was told, but a cheeky grin appeared on his face. It grew wider when he felt Dani's emotions. She was beyond pissed. She should have known better with her unpredictable ability.

"Danielle!" Logan called from outside. Caliban figured he was angrier than the empath.

Dani came out of the room, not meeting the albino's gaze. She grabbed a bottled water and rushed to the door.

"Enjoy yourself!" Caliban teased.

Her middle finger shot up instantly and stayed up even when the door shut behind her. She forced a wave of rage over Caliban before she ran to the man waiting for her. Dani leaped into Logan's arms to kiss him again, but he cut it short when he made her get into the limo he drove.

They wound up in the middle of the desert, far enough away from anyone to avoid another unwelcomed invasion. Dani definitely didn't expect Logan to seek out that sort of help from her, but she wasn't complaining. She still didn't every other time they met again. He didn't look as sad as he once was and she finally had a way to relieve her own stress. It was a perfect arrangement that both began to cherish, even more so when a young girl named Laura changed everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love old man Logan. The film made me sad. It was so good and I wish he had a happier ending, ya know?


	12. Restless - Young Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is a little happier than he is in Days of Future Past after losing his ability to walk.

Natalie finished rinsing off the soap on her body, already happy to be clean after another fight protecting mutants. Would the fighting ever stop? She didn't know, but she hoped it would soon. She could only take so much. Charles could only take so much.

With a sigh, she turned her shower off and stepped onto the floor. With the snap of her fingers, all of the water on her body and in her hair evaporated into thin air. Controlling her body temperature could really come in handy sometimes. 

Before going into her bedroom to get some clothes on, Natalie went to the mirror to put a face lotion on her forehead and around her nose. She could control her body temperature, but Natalie couldn't control her skin's hydration. It was a real bummer sometimes. Especially since her face was the only place she really got dry skin. Not even her elbows or knees were that bad.

She met her own steel blue gaze and fluffed up her black hair. No matter what she did, it always remained straight. Thankfully, it was not low on volume. Natalie scanned over the rest of her body, noting the few scars she received fighting Erik or Raven. The two of them gave their all when they fought. It was a rough day when they turned on Charles.

With a sigh, Natalie went to her bathroom door. She turned the knob, opened it up, and took one step out. She shrieked, covered herself as best as she could, and ran back into the bathroom. She was positive the door slamming woke up anyone who managed to get some sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to knock on someone's door before coming in!"

Natalie just knew Charles was trying not to grin. "My apologies, Nat!" Then he actually laughed.

By then, Natalie had a towel wrapped around her and burst through her door. She stomped up to the brunette, their noses almost touching. It was hard to focus with his clear blue eyes glinting at her reaction.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?!" she growled, poking him hard in the chest. "Get out, Charles. You have lost all privileges to come into my room!"

His grin was infuriating. He had no other purpose to be there other than to be a Peeping Tom. She knew she needed to find a better way of keeping him out of her room. Maybe she needed to coat the room in whatever Erik's helmet was made from.

"Please don't do that and I do have another reason coming in here other than perhaps catching you... after a shower," he said. "I wanted to thank you for helping Hank the other day. I know that I was being difficult about, well, not getting that serum right."

Natalie's anger slowly receded. After Charles was shot, he was a mess. It broke her heart to see him that way. She didn't care that he could no longer walk, but his pain was too much for her to see. Hank had an idea to basically make Charles inability seem like a bad dream, but it also started to muddle his ability to read minds. Hank was almost certain it would completely disappear after a few more injections. It would be odd to not have him rifling through her mind.

"O-Of course, Charles. No matter how often you piss me off, I still want to make you happy again."

His smile turned sad. "I don't think I'll ever be truly happy."

Completely forgetting that she was still in a towel, Natalie pulled the mind reader into her arms. With her ear pressed up against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat speed up and slow down with his breathing. She squeezed gently.

"You will be. I promise. I'll see to it that you are, again." She let go of him.

Natalie could see his eyes filling with tears as he muttered his thanks. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to walk one second and then lose all feeling below his waist. And to know that his best friend, his brother, curved that bullet into his spine. Charles needed all the friends he could get.

She rested the palm of her hand against his cheek. "We'll figure this out. Until then, let's just enjoy life. You, me, and Hank."

"Nat," he started, closing his eyes momentarily, "thank you for sticking with me."

"Absolutely." A few seconds of silence passed. "Now, you need to get out of my room so I can get dressed. You are more than welcome to come back after."

He quickly wiped away any moisture in his eyes. "Yes, yes. Of course." And then he was gone from her sight.

Natalie scrambled to get her sleep clothes on, shorts and a t-shirt, and then she went straight to Charles room. She was kind enough to knock.

"Come in."

She did.

Hank stood beside Charles, injecting him with another round of the serum before bed. It would be just enough for Charles to get him through the night.

"Hey, Hank," she greeted. "How is he?"

"I'm fine, Natalie," Charles frowned.

Hank smiled at me. "He's should start to show signs of his powers disappearing by morning."

Natalie took in Hank. His hair was a little blue and there was an excess of blue hair on his face and arms that used to be more prominent. He must have been using the serum as well. Natalie didn't want to ever want to feel that desperate. But she supported them all the same.

"Good."

Charles looked up at Hank. "Thank you, Hank. You're free to go. You need to sleep."

"Don't worry, I'm going to be sleeping just fine tonight." Hank pat Charles on the shoulder after gathering his things. "You get some sleep, too, okay? I'll see you both in the morning."

Natalie bid him farewell and watched him leave the room. When she looked back at Charles, he was intently watching her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Charles?"

"Do you need something?"

She couldn't help but smile a little. "I wanted to make sure my dear friend was comfortable and able to sleep before I went to bed."

He watched her curiously. Natalie saw his fear, his doubt, cloud his eyes. The night was when all of the pain came back for him. She wondered if he had slept at all the last few weeks. It wasn't likely.

"What do you need? You look troubled." She took a couple steps closer to him.

"Stay with me, Natalie."

She was a bit shocked. "Huh?"

"I've tried everything to sleep, but everything fails. You have this extraordinary ability that I hope will help me somehow."

"Heat or cool?" Natalie asked, untroubled by his request.

"I don't know. Both. I'm desperate, Natalie. Help me, please."

Without a second to think about it, Natalie instantly came to sit beside him and took his hand. She let a soft warmth radiate from her to surround Charles through her touch. He seemed to relax quite a bit, but he didn't appear tired.

"Is this helping at all?"

He shrugged.

Natalie frowned at him. "Maybe you should lie down and get comfortable."

Charles obeyed, tucking himself in, and eagerly took her hand back into his. Natalie tried the heat again, but he still seemed uncomfortable. She then brought her body temperature down. It still didn't seem to be quite enough. At least his eyes had closed though.

Bravely, Natalie laid down beside Charles and wrapped not only her chilly temperature but her arms around him. He was surprised, to say the least.

"I-I don't think this is quite necessary," he stuttered. He was stiffer than a corpse.

"Relax. I'm trying to help you sleep. Close your eyes and don't think of me here. Imagine something else."

Charles slowly relaxed and nearly 20 minutes later, his chest rose in a steady rhythm. He was finally sleeping. But so was Natalie. Lowering her body temperature was how she usually fell asleep. But if her friend could finally rest, she could ignore the awkward morning.


	13. Airport Battle - Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Tony Stark's side means her ex, Bucky, is on the other side and she'll have to fight him.

Vision stops Steve's team in their tracks in front of us, meeting all of our somber gazes. It's our final stand against Steve.

While Tony and Steve share short words, my eyes fall on Bucky. I'm not surprised to see him staring back at me, his face devoid of emotion. If I were closer, I'd probably find all of his emotions in his eyes. I'm positive I'm doing a less than impressive job keeping my sadness hidden.

If this stupid quarrel never happened, Bucky and I might still be something... Maybe if he didn't follow Steve everywhere like a lost dog, we'd still be dating. Every idiotic choice he's made is because of Steve.

I don't completely agree with the Accords, but the destruction we Avengers have left behind needs to stop. I agree with Tony on that end. I don't agree with blaming all of this on Bucky. He's not the kind of guy to blow up buildings anymore. When I found him, he was so lost and so desperate to get better. Sadly, it wasn't enough to keep us together.

As a team, we begin our march toward our rivals. They follow our lead. All of us start to jog, preparing for a battle that might be the end for some of us. I feel my heart clench when I meet Bucky's eyes again.

Now I see the pain, the sadness, the regret in his eyes. I almost want to freeze because I can never fight Bucky. Never.

We meet, my hand easily caught in his metal one with my unmotivated punch. I catch his slow punch. We stare at each other, not daring to move despite the miniature battles breaking out around us.

"I know you didn't blow up the U.N. building," I tell him quietly.

"Then why are you fighting against us?" he asks.

"Because we need to be put in check."

I see his posture slump. "I wish you were fighting with us."

"I'm sorry, Buck," I whisper as I knee him in the stomach.

Once he lets go of my hand, I go to punch him, but the Black Panther quickly interjects. I'm almost relieved as T'Challa forces Bucky away from me. I knew I couldn't fight him. Not really.


	14. Empathize - Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Wolverine Origins.

She felt his distress from the other side of town. It overtook any other emotion seeping out from the hundreds milling around New Orleans. She felt everything. His anger, his fear, his surprise. When pain shot through her mind, she knew she needed to find him. He was in danger.

Jasmine grabbed her throwing knives and her katana she kept stashed away in their house. She also grabbed her thin jacket before bolting toward the one place she knew he'd always be.

She heard the sound of metal on metal as she neared the bar. The noise stopped as soon as she reached the alley. She skidded to a halt at the damage. The fire escape on the opposite building was left in pieces. The platform was on its side at the back of the small passage. In the shadows, she heard a gruff voice speaking to someone they held against the brick wall of another building. The second she heard Remy's voice, Jasmine charged. She tackled the large man pinning the one she knew and she held her sword at his throat. She expected him to struggle but he stayed still under her weight, glaring at her with dark eyes.

The man under her had a strong face, mutton chops lining his jaw. His hair was dark and styled strangely atop his head. She could feel his anger stronger than Remy's emotions. Suddenly, his fist neared her face and she watched three metal claws rip through the skin between his knuckles. Jasmine stared at the sharp ends that stopped before touching her flesh.

"Jas," Remy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. His assurance crashed over her, washing away the feelings of the stranger. "We're good. It was a misunderstanding."

Jasmine studied the man under again before getting back on her feet. She sheathed her katana and held her hand out to the man. "Jasmine Landry."

He dusted off his leather jacket. "Logan."

She apologized and turned to Remy. Her hands checked over him, fingers pressing into various places to gauge where he was hurt. He stilled Jasmine's hands and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said. "Only my pride is bruised."

Logan snorted, crossing his arms and checking the alley. Jasmine watched the strange man for a second and then stood on her toes to press a gentle kiss on Remy's mouth.

"I felt you from across the city," she said. "I think it's getting stronger, Remy. I don't know if it's a side effect of being with you or from the powers themselves."

Remy kissed her forehead and murmured quick words of reassurance. She stared into his eyes, liking the natural darkness in them when his powers were dormant. Jasmine reached up to tuck some of his medium-length brunette hair behind his ears. His eyes showed his love for her, but his body reeked of worry. They didn't know what her powers could do if they kept growing. They were starting to project some of her emotions to Remy as far as they knew. They needed to find her some help quickly.

Jasmine still remembered when she first saw Remy, or Gambit as the guards so lovingly called him on the island. A guard was guiding him back to his cell after a poker game, which surprised her that they'd ever considered having a mutant join them, and his eyes fell on her curious face. He winked at her, making her face redden. She watched him walk away, suddenly interested in the man. That was the first time she felt his emotions above all the pain and despair from the other trapped mutants. She didn't understand his feelings at first, but each time he went by she learned a little more.

She knew something was up the day she felt his emotions shift to nervousness mixed with determination. Jasmine sat up straight in her cage when she saw him coming by with a guard for another night of games. They met stares and she felt it all. Jasmine was sure he knew her abilities. He nodded once. Her fingers twitched.

The escape was a blur of emotions and adrenaline, the man she didn't know beyond his emotions coming for her. They stuck together since, eventually finding safety in Remy's hometown. Her powers only increased with her constant contact with him and yet again when they inevitably fell in love. She could feel him in a crowd and apparently across town.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Remy and sighed against him. She welcomed his hand that rubbed her back until a cleared throat paused their moment.

"Are you gonna help or what, bub?" Logan was tired of listening to the apparent lover. He had limited time to find his brother and stop Stryker. Watching the two lovebirds mutter to each other got him nowhere.

"Help with what?" Jasmine glanced at Logan before gazing at Remy. "What's going on?"

"We can explain on the way."

Remy stepped past Jasmine. "I can't have her back there."

The color drained from her face. They weren't going to the island again. They couldn't. They'd never make it back out. It was a miracle they escaped in the first place.

"Then she stays. Either way, we need to go."

Jasmine took Remy's hand and made him look at her. "You can't go. If he finds you, your his again."

"I'm just helpin' this guy get there. I won't go near Stryker. He'll never know I was there."

"No fighting?" Remy nodded. Jasmine looked at Logan. "I'll help you, too."

"Fantastic." His voice flattened as he walked out of the alley. "Let's go."

**––––**

"So much for not fighting!" Jasmine yelled as she and Remy fought past a few guards on the island in their sudden rescue mission. After protecting Logan from falling debris, he sent them out to save the other mutants Stryker had trapped inside. They split off from him when Stryker's latest experiment interfered. They had yet to meet up with Logan again. Jasmine could feel Stryker's fear and anger the longer they were there. It was overrunning her emotions, distracting her. "Remy... I can feel him."

He paused to touch her face, sending her all his loving emotions. He even took her lips in a chaste kiss. He knew how easily she influenced by the man's darker emotions and hoped he would cancel them out. When her eyes softened, he knew it worked. For how long? He wasn't sure.

"Take my hand, _mon amour_."

She did and they continued their mission.

Both of them saw a group of kids exiting running up some stairs that took them outside. They slowed watching the kids gather around a jet and a bald man in a wheelchair. Jasmine didn't feel they were walking into danger and grabbed Remy's hand before he could run over to them.

"They'll all be okay," she said. "He is a good man."

Remy stared at her. "Are ya sure?"

She nodded and tugged him back the way they came. "Logan needs our help now. We've made sure the others got to safety." She was feeling a hundred different emotions from different people. Logan's emotions disappeared. Stryker's transformed into blind obedience and confusion.  A woman, who she didn't know, felt sadness, fear, and then nothing.

"Let's go then." Remy took her hand and they jogged back to where they left Logan.

The burly man was standing, confusion filling him as he stared at his location. When Remy and Jasmine neared, Logan went on the defense. He didn't know them.

"The kids are safe," Remy says. He stares at the wounds healing in Logan's forehead. "What the hell happened?"

Logan glanced between the two. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean? We're the ones who brought you here."

Jasmine sensed several people nearing them because of their emotions. Probably emergency services. "We've gotta go."

Logan didn't move. "Where the hell am I?"

Remy placed his hands on Logan's shoulders. "Listen, I am a friend. She is a friend."

"What's my name?"

Whatever happened to Logan, it wasn't good. Jasmine was worried and could tell Remy felt the same. Logan was just getting angrier.

"Your name is Logan," Remy answered. "You need to trust me."

Sirens sounded, getting closer. Jasmine took Remy's hand. "We have to go."

"Follow me," her boyfriend says to Logan. "Now!"

The three mutants start toward Remy's plane until Logan comes to a stop and stares at a woman dead on the ground. It's clear she affects him in some way, but Jasmine can tell his memories don't connect.

"Do you know her?" Remy asked, squeezing Jasmine's hand.

"No."

The sirens grew louder. Remy's voice was more urgent. "They aren't gonna like what you've done in this place. We really need to go."

Logan continued to stare at the woman. "I'll find my own way."

"Logan," Jasmine said, worried for his safety.

Remy easily leaned over to press a kiss to her head. He looked at Logan again and nodded. "Good luck."

The three split, Remy and Jasmine going toward the plan. Jasmine held onto Logan's emotions as long as she could, losing them when they were back in the air. She jumped when Remy grabbed her hand.

"You okay?"

"Will Logan be okay on his own? I think he's forgotten everything."

Remy sighed. "Logan seems like a tough guy to break. I have a feeling we'll see him again and he'll be better than ever."

"That woman though..."

"Jas." Her boyfriend brushed her hair from her face. "Don't worry about him. You're making me worry."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Remy. I forget that I project sometimes."

The whisper of a voice entered her mind. _Miss Landry, I can help you. You and Mister LeBeau will have a safe place here._

"Remy." Jasmine spoke softly, her voice airy. "I think someone wants to help me. I think it's the man who saved the mutants. We can trust him."

_Don't take Remy from me. Please._  She thought back.

_I would never do such a thing._

The male mutant glanced at his girlfriend. She looked back, eyes full of determination. He smiled at her. "Of course. Tell me where and we'll go see where this safe place is, okay?"

Jasmine took his hand and kissed his knuckles. She blushed feeling his amorous emotions when she gazed at him. She attempted to send her own love toward him and grinned when she watched his face soften.

"I love ya, too, _ma chérie_." Remy sat up straighter in his seat. "Now tell me where we're going, beautiful."


	15. Secret - Peter P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute friendship fic for Peter Parker. :)

"Where's Peter?" I asked Ned when our friend never made it to Chemistry. It was already lunch and he was still nowhere in sight.

Ned's eyes widened, clearly aware of Peter's whereabouts. "I have no idea, Mati."

My eyes narrowed, "You totally do and I'm going to find out what he's up to." 

MJ sat down beside me, "Find out what?"

"Whatever Ned and Pete are hiding from us," I said. "He hasn't been to school all day. I'm worried about him."

I suddenly noticed both of my friends' eyes staring off behind me, so I flipped around. There Peter stood. He had a cheeky grin on his face. His cheeks were barely flush and his breaths seemed slightly faster than normal.

"You're worried about me? That's sweet, Matilda." His voice cracked in his delighted mood.

The roll on my lunch tray barreled at his face, but he caught it the second before it should have collided him. I didn't expect it. My eyes narrowed once more. Peter's grin disappeared. Worry filled his eyes as he glanced between me and Ned. Something was definitely going on.

"Now that you're here, Pete, why don't we take our lunch to the track, huh?" I say, standing and picking up my tray. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Alone?" He looked back at Ned, begging for help. Ned shook his head and even MJ refused. She also stood, hands up in defeat, while she left the cafeteria.

"It seems no one else is willing to come, so let's go." I marched forward to rid myself of the food I didn't want and wrap up what I wanted to take to the track. By the time I was done, Peter caught up with me and we made our way to the track.

I took him up to the top of the bleachers where we could watch the runners and the soccer players practice. I plopped down on the seat, patting the spot next to me. Peter was in no place to ignore my nearly silent order. He sat down as well.

"Okay. What secret are you and Ned keeping?" I asked, cracking open my carton of chocolate milk.

Peter stammered and rambled on about having no secret with Ned. He wondered how I got that idea.

"You have been whispering to each other every time I see you at your locker. Then you act like you weren't just talking in hushed tones. Don't get me started on all the glances you send his way when any one of us says we notice anything. And where are you always disappearing to?"

"Nowhere! I-I just have to help the, uh, yearbook club. Y-Yeah. Plus, I have that internship at Stark Industries." He couldn't meet my gaze.

Twisting to face him, lifting my leg over the bench, and jabbing him in his side to make him jump. Peter's eyes fell on me once again.

"There's something more, Peter. I can tell. I've been friends with you since elementary school. Of course, I'm going to catch on when something isn't quite right. You can trust me."

Peter's face twisted in what I took as pain. "I can't. I want to tell you, Mati, but... it's too dangerous."

"Well, if you're interning with Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, then I can only imagine the kind of danger that comes with being associated with an Avenger."

I didn't think that boy's eyes could grow wider. "The internship isn't dangerous!"

Shaking my head, I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed gently. "You freaking out gives you away."

"I-I'm not freaking out!"

"Peter Parker. Tell me what is so secret that you think I could be in danger of knowing it. Ned knows and he seems to be just fine."

Peter sighed and let his head fall forward in defeat. "I didn't want him to know. He found out on his own."

"Don't you think I'll follow if I'm this determined to figure it out? Telling me now will eliminate any embarrassment and trouble."

Any sound from the field was drowned out by a helicopter flying over. Peter's head whipped up to watch it, but he relaxed for a reason I didn't understand. Yet.

He removed my hands from his shoulders and held them tightly. "If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't try to help in any way that could put you in danger. You also can't tell anyone. Especially Aunt May."

Nodding in agreement, I took my hands from him. I placed them on the bench in front of me and sat up straighter. He took another sigh, bigger than the other.

"I-I'm... uh, I'm Spider-man."

I pondered the confession. It almost made sense. The only thing that baffled me was that Spider-man was Peter Parker, my friend from childhood.

"Matilda?"

"So, you are Spider-man," I started, choosing my words thoughtfully. "I feel I should be more surprised, but... it explains a lot."

Peter stifled a shocked laugh, "You're not surprised?"

I reached for Peter's bicep and squeezed, "This didn't happen by eating Doritos and building tech, Pete. Your reflexes changed and you jump when sirens go off. I saw all the signs, I just couldn't piece it all together."

"Please remember that you can't tell anyone and you have to keep yourself safe." He looked serious. "I will do everything I can to protect you, but I can't always be there."

I smiled. I was certainly blessed to have Peter as a friend. "I can protect myself, Peter Parker, but I appreciate your determination."

Peter suddenly faced me, the leg he swung over the bench getting caught on mine as he scooted closer. He grabbed my face in his hands and didn't let me avert my gaze. "Please be careful all the time. Even when you think you're safe, watch your back. You are one of the most important people in my life and... and I-I don't want any enemies I make to find you."

My face felt like it was burning under his intense gaze. The heat from his hands didn't help either. I could only nod. I felt my eyes well up. There was no particular reason why. It sometimes happened when conversations became too deep for my emotions to remain steady. I couldn't tell everything I felt. It all rushed in at once. I was afraid for him. I was happy he told me, confused as to how it happened. I felt so much pride for my friend. With his power, he helped so many people he didn't know and I knew he'd help even more.

"Oh, no," Peter said, wiping the one tear rolling down my cheek. "You're doing that overwhelmed cry. I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no. You were right to tell me." I pulled away from his hands and wiped my eyes. "I just got hit with a bunch of emotions, that's it. I'm proud of you, Peter. Really proud. And I'm afraid for you, too. What you say goes for you as well. I would hate to see you hurt. You have to be careful, too."

His face split into a grin, "Y-Yeah, definitely. I'm in good shape under Mr. Stark."

"Just don't do anything without thinking first, okay?" I smiled. "You like to jump headfirst into things, which doesn't seem to go well for you."

Suddenly, the bell rang, making us jump to our feet. We ran down the bleachers, but I slipped and started falling onto my face. Peter was quick to catch me, thank God. We laughed and I girlishly cried out that he was my hero. 

He gave me a side hug, pulling me flush to his side. "You are going to be obnoxious, aren't you?"

"Every day. I might even sing you songs about heroes."

"I guess I'll have to live with it, then."

I smiled, taking his wrist and running toward the main building. I also belted out the words, "I can be your hero, baby." Peter blushed, but laughed at me.

To think that I was best friends with Spider-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a friendship fic because writing romantically for a high school age person is super awkward for me who is almost thirty. Yeah, no. I hope it was enjoyable anyway!


	16. Flirting - Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute and short fic where Tony sets you and Thor up.

I stared at Thor as he sparred with Steve. Both were doing an incredible job dodging and blocking each other's hits. Thor looked amazing, as always. His blond hair danced around his face with every turn and lunge.

Tony stood next to me, his arms crossed. "You still flirting with muscles over there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can't get enough of Hammer boy. I don't think I've seen you talk to him without batting those pretty eyes at him," he said.

I frowned and crossed my arms to match Tony. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tony. I just talk to him."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Thor!"

Steve and Thor paused their fighting. They both look toward us. "Yes, Man of Iron?"

Tony motioned for Thor to come nearer while I scowled at the philanthropist. I didn't like where Tony was headed with calling for Thor over. Thor stood beside me, towering over my tiny frame, and he smiled at me.

"Hello, Lady Val."

I smiled at him, "Hey there, Thor. You were kicking Steve's ass over there."

"Of course I was. I am the mighty Thor and Steve is elderly."

I couldn't stop myself from snickering. He wasn't wrong. 

Tony stepped in, "Hey, I called you over, not Val here."

"What is it you wanted then?"

Tony's arm rested on my shoulders, "Little Val has been flirting with you for long enough, Thor. It's time for you to do something about it."

"Flirting?"

I shrugged Tony's arm off me and look to Thor. "Ignore him. He has a knack for butting in where he doesn't belong."

"Flirting?"

"Yes, flirting," Tony grinned. "Are you going to do something about it? Like, take her on a date?"

"Tony, shut up," I said.

Thor looked at me curiously, "A date? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course she wants to!" Tony said. "I'll call ahead to the nicest restaurant in town for tonight at 7. Everything will be on me." He walked away, whistling in triumph.

"Sorry, Thor. Tony just doesn't know when to quit," I said, uncrossing my arms and stuffing my hands in my back pockets. "Don't feel like you have to go along with this."

Thor smiled at me again and confidently bent down to kiss my forehead. "I look forward to our date tonight, Val Gregory." Then he went back to sparring with Steve like nothing ever happened. Well, until he sent a wink my way. I guess I was going on a date with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember writing this. It... It needs a little work, yes? xP


	17. Decorating the Mansion - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe always makes for an interesting season.

The mansion was in a tizzy. Students were all asleep, except the few who had powers that prevented sleep, and all the professors were working together to decorate for Christmas. In a strange silent rush, the professors were stringing lights and putting up trees. It was really coming together.

Sam, the astronomy professor, was at the top of a ladder putting up some garland right at the entrance of the school. Ororo stood at the door and looked at the decorations for her. Sam got the last bit up and looked to the beautiful woman below her.

"How's it looking?"

"I think it looks really great. The swoops are even and the garland looks wonderful against the wood," Ororo said.

"Sweet!" Sam climbed down the ladder, tripping on the last rung, but Logan was there to catch her. She grinned at him, "Thanks, Logan."

He grunted and moved past her. Storm crossed her arms as they watched the retreating man.

"He's grumpy today."

Sam snickered, "Isn't he always grumpy? I don't think I've seen that man as anything but."

Professor Xavier rolled into the foyer with a smile, interrupting their conversation. "You both are doing a lovely job. The students will love everything when they see it tomorrow."

"Anything to make them smile, Professor," Sam said, touching his hand gently. 

He smiled back and then rolled out.

Ororo and Sam continued to move through the house, putting the finishing touches on decorations, until they got to the professors' kitchen.

"How should we decorate here?" Sam said. "Students aren't allowed in, but I don't want to deny the adults something nice."

Ororo shrugged, "You could do something simple like garland around the doorframe for everyone who passes and then hang some mistletoe."

"Really? Students will use it, you know."

"That's okay. It's the holidays. Let them love and find an excuse to kiss their crush."

"You're just a romantic at heart, aren't you, Ororo?"

"Maybe," she said. "Why don't you finish here and I'll continue the walkthrough, okay? I'll let you know if I need you. And if you need me, tell me, okay?"

Sam nodded and pulled out a long strand of garland. She grabbed a stool from the kitchen to stand on and checked to see where she wanted the greenery to hang. Once she thought it was even, Sam attached it to the doorframe. She took a step back to take it in. It wasn't as exciting as the rest of the mansion, but it did add a touch of holiday spirit. She sighed and agreed with Storm about adding mistletoe. It was more of a gimmick she expected teachers to ignore and students to abuse, but she hung it up anyway. It completed the kitchen.

Bringing the stool back into the kitchen, Sam grabbed a glass of water before moving on to meet up with Ororo. Right as she walked out of the door, she bumped into Grumpy himself. She nearly burst into laughter at the coincidence of it all. Logan didn't look amused to see her small form in front of him.

"Any beers left?" he grunted, surprisingly not pushing past her.

"Probably."

Logan then looked up and paled. "Really? Did you have to hang this up here? Did you have to hang it up at all?"

Sam laughed, "Of course. It's a Christmas tradition. The professors need a little fun, too."

"Does this mean we have to?"

"I'm not going to make you, Logan. You'll just be looked down on by the holiday gods."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not kidding. If you deny the holiday tradition, your Christmas is going to terrible. If you want, I can go grab someone else to stand under here. I'll take the curse of rejecting tradition."

"Just shut up," he growled before capturing Sam's mouth in a rather aggressive kiss.

His strong hands cradled her head in an unusually gentle manner in comparison to the kiss. And it wasn't coming to a stop. Sam took hold of his forearms, feeling the muscle there while kissing him back. Logan's hands encircled her waist and pulled her so close she could feel his heartbeat against her chest. Naturally, her hands found his hair and made a quick mess of it before the sound of a throat clearing behind Logan forced their sudden make-out session to an end.

"Feeling the holiday spirit already?" Ororo asked, one eyebrow raised at them.

Sam blushed and pushed past Wolverine. "Sorry. It's a bit difficult to avoid being swept up in the emotions of the season."

"Uh-huh. Well, we still have the living room downstairs to check over, so come on."

Sam nodded, starting to follow Ororo, but paused to look back at Logan leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were already on her. She winked and scampered after Ororo. She had a feeling she'd be seeing the broody history professor later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I was practicing short fics when I wrote this. Just because this is the last one, doesn't mean I won't write something for Marvel in the future! Keep an eye out! Thanks, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> I think the Remy I write is more from the movieverse with hints of the comic one I know nothing about. Heh. Oops?


End file.
